Mobile devices such as mobile telephones are typically equipped with camera units. Such mobile devices conveniently enable taking photographs almost anytime and anywhere, because mobile telephones are virtually always carried along by their users.
While mobile devices equipped with cameras are very common, their main purpose is yet normally something else than photographing. For portability, they are also made typically rather thin and light, which may hamper their camera use. Actual cameras are still built very much like their ancestors for tens of years even though the development of digital technology would allow also very different form factors. Camera reviews often emphasize natural grip at a right-hand side edge of the camera and positioning of most important buttons such as the shutter release next to fingers of the user on the grip. Such positioning in cameras is important not only for ergonomic reasons but also for reducing camera shake that adversely results in blurred images.
There are various accessories for mobile phones of one given brand that aim at improving the grip and shutter release position. Typically, such an accessory is attached to the mobile phone and connected to a proprietary docket connector so that shutter commands can be given to the camera unit of the mobile phone when the user depresses a conveniently located shutter release.
The present application aims at addressing particular problems of the existing solutions and/or at providing a new technical solution for external control of a mobile device.